


Her Plans

by Merfilly



Category: Terminator 2: Judgment Day (1991)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never intended to waitress forever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her Plans

She'd never planned to be a waitress forever. It was just a way to make money between clubbing and parties and eventually she would have gone back to school. Her parents had always thought she would waste her life away, but she just hadn't had a plan yet.

Now, she lives on the run, a blazing future in her mind that she wants to destroy so that her race survives intact. All she needs is training and resources, two things she carves out nightly.

She never had plans before, but now there is one. It's just nothing she ever imagined.


End file.
